


Gone

by dreamingthelife



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Français | French, Multi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingthelife/pseuds/dreamingthelife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Salut, en espérant que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Si quelqu'un suit réellement cette fiction faites moi signe et dites moi ce que vous en ensez ça me ferait réellement plaisir. Merci d'avoir lu! x</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Prologue : Half a heart.

Que se passe t'il quand on mélange une dizaine de jeunes d'environ le même âge pendant plusieurs mois? 

Plein de choses. De l'amitié, de la haine, des embrouilles et des délires innoubliables. Sans oublier une histoire d'amour. Une histoire qui chamboule l'ordre régulier de la vie. Qui touche à tous au lieu des deux concernés et une histoire qui menace de tout détruire. 

Moi c'est Anna, Je viens d'une petite ville et j'avais jamais vu le monde jusqu'à ce que je rencontre les garçons. On est des opposés. Eux des superstars mondiaux qui vendent des millions de disques et qui sont le fantasme de millions de filles et moi je suis un vilain petit canard. J'ai les cheveux blonds je mesure un peu moins d'un mètre soixante et je ne sors pas vraiment des rangs. Ni trop jolie, ni trop laide, je suis juste normale. Avant de les rencontrer je chantais dans ma salle de bain, maintenant je chante devant des milliers de personnes presque tous les soirs. 

Les garçons c'est les one direction. Un groupe hyper connu et pas du tout de mon genre, tout ce qui est trop pop ça me plaît pas et pourtant je me retrouve tel qu'eux un poulain de la maison de disque hyper comercialisée et surmédiatisée. Je partage avec eux l'affiche d'une tournée, mais bien sur nous ne sommes pas que six, il y a un deuxième groupe, les 5 seconds of summer. On se retrouve à 10 en plus de l'équipe techinique et de tous les autres employés. La vie au quotidien peut parfois devenir éttouffante à être une des rares filles dans cette espèce de famille aux affinités déja bien formées. 

Mes relations avec les garçons vont de la relation d'ami la plus basique et sans aucune complication à l'attirance amoureuse la plus compliquée et la plus grosse source de problèmes que j'ai jamais connu. 

ça fais 3 mois déja que je vis avec ces 9 garçons et notre équipe et je dois en tenir 9 de plus avec toutes ces histoires mais pas que, il doit bien aussi y avoir des bonnes choses à venir


	2. Chapitre 1

Aujourd'hui est une grande journée. C'est la première date de la tournée en Angleterre. Chez Nous, enifin pas tous mais pour One direction et moi c'est chez nous. On doit faire environ 25 dates avant de partir vers l'Europe. 

Avant le grand concert de reprise tout le monde reprends ses habitudes prises avant la pause. Ashton et Luke sont dans un coin en train d'écrire. Niall initie Harry à la guitare. Micheal traine dans la cuisine tandis que Calum et Zayn jouent a Fifa et Louis et Liam passent de précieux moments avec leurs copines. Pendant que tout le monde vit sa vie moi je suis seule dans mon coin, enfin pas vraiment un coin, on peut plus dire que je fais le tour. je regarde, j'observe. c'est comme si je suis là mais je ne fais pas réellement partie de la soit disant "famille" . En passant dans chaque pièce ou coin de l'arène je discute pendant 5 minutes avec les gens que je croise et puis je continue mon chemin. 

Pendant les balances comme d'habitude on se regarde, on rigole et on s'encourrage. Dans les répétitions plein de chansons et de covers sont nés. Lorsque mon tour approche après le passage de 5SOS les 9 garçons et quelques membres de l'équipe s'installent un peu partout près de la scène pour me regarder à leur habitude. Une seule chose à changé, il en manque un. 

Niall n'est pas là. Il râte jamais mes balances et c'est toujours le premier à m'encourager. pour une raison étrange ça me perturbe qu'il soit pas là. je me sens pas de chanter. Je dois bien évidamment le faire mais sans le soutient de Niall je me sens intimidée. Niall est mon meilleur ami ici en tournée, la personne avec qui je suis le plus proche, celui à qui je peux me confier quand je suis pas bien. Je sais qu'entre nous il se passeras jamais rien de plus qu'une forte amitié mais sa simple absence me rends mal à l'aise auprès des autres. Avant que la musique soit lancée Ashton remarque que je cherche Niall des yeux et ma lance un regard plein de rassurance avant de dire "il reviens, mais t'en fais pas. on est tous là". Ce genre de comentaire me touche ètrangement mais me fais ègalement me sentir comme une enfant. j'ai pas besoin d'être traitée comme une enfant et encore moins par Ashton. Non pas que je ne l'aprécie pas mais je n'ai simplement pas d'affinité avec lui, pas comme avec les autres et encore moins comme avec Niall. Les autres sont plongés dans leurs téléphones portables et ne remarquent même pas cet incident mineur. Sauf un, sauf Harry. 

Après que les répétitions soient finies chacun se dirige vers les loges, j'ai une loge pour moi toute seule et les garçons en groupe ont une loge par groupe. D'habitude je reste seule dans ma loge jusqu'au passage en scène des 5sos quand je sors les regarder mais aujourd'hui quelqu'un viens toquer à ma porte, j'espérais que ce soit enfin Niall pour m'expliquer ou il avait été tout à l'heure. Mais bien sur ici ça pouvais pas se passer comme ça.

Après que j'eus donné la permission d'entrer une tête blonde australienne se dressa devant moi dans ma loge.

"Hé ça va ? T'avais l'air un peu bizarre aujourd'hui ?"

"ça va, merci de t'en soucier mais ta pas besoin de venir vérifier je sais encore m'occuper de moi même tu sais 

" je sais. Je te prends pas pour une idiote tu sais mais t'es trop souvent seule, nous à côté on est tous en train de rire et de créer d'être artistique ou tout simplement de se tenir compagnie et de s'écouter, toi tu es ici seule. Viens avec nous juste un soir, tu verras on va pas te manger."

"je le sais bien que vous allez pas me manger mais j'aime bien être seule des fois. Penser, écrier et encore gratter un peu. J'aime pas le bruit ni la fête je suis très bien comme je suis Ashton." 

"Si tu le dis mais ne te renferme pas sur toi même Anna. On est tous là et on vous tous être plus proche de toi. Ça fais 3 mois qu'on vit ensemble et on sait rien de toi, t'es un livre complètement fermé, on veut juste en savoir un peu plus sur toi et être tes amis. On se demande tous qu'est ce qu'il à Niall que nous on a pas ?"

"rien, vraiment rien mais il est un peu comme moi j'ai l'impression. On se comprends . Mais on est seulement amis, vraiment c'est tout. Pourquoi ? T'es jaloux ?"

" Peut être. Bon je te laisse. Je vais rejoindre mes amis, on se voit tout à l'heure."

 

Peut être ? Peut être quoi ? Peut être qu'il est jaloux du fait qu'il croyait qu'il se passait un truc entre Niall et moi ? J'en sais rien, c'est pas grave au pire, j'ai à peine le temps de manger alors j'ai vraiment pas le temps pour une relation. À part ça il à quand même raison. Ça fais trois mois que je vis avec les garçons et ils savent même pas la date de mon anniversaire, la ville ou je suis née ou ma chanson préférée. Je dois passer plus de temps avec eux sinon je le regretterai peut être toute ma vie. C'est décidé ce soir je leur parle.

 

*****************************

Après le concert on est tous réunis dans la chambre d'hôtel de Louis et Zayn qui fais le double de mon ancien appartement pour fêter le retour de la tournée et le début de notre plus longue série de concerts. D'habitude je ne me sentirai pas obligée de me joindre à eux pour ce genre de pseudo fête mais vu la discussion que j'ai eu avec Ashton je me sens obligée. Dès le début de la soirée la conversation commence à ce concentrer sur moi. Niall essaye gentiment de défendre mon isolement tandis que Liam et Michael disent que je devrais être plus ouverte avec tout le monde. Je suis là au milieu d'une bande de 9 mecs en train de parler de moi comme si j'étais même pas là.

" STOP !! je suis encore là ! Parlez de ça quand je suis pas là si vous voulez mais pendant que je suis là vous pourriez au moins demander mon avis vu que c'est de moi dont vous parlez !" Ces paroles sortirent de ma bouche d'un ton autoritaire et même un peu vicieux qui était sans doute pas nécéssaire.

" désolé mais calme toi, au moins on à provoqué une réaction !" Liam me regardait les yeux équarquillés comme si c'était uniquement moi en tord.

" c'est ça le but? Provoquer une réaction voir ce que ça fais quand je suis en colère ?" 

" C'est pas ce qu'on voulais faire on se demande juste pourquoi t'es si..."

" Si quoi Michael? Si timide ? Si Chiante ? Si nulle ? Si puérile ?"

" Anna attends t'emporte pas là !" Disait Ashton soucieux de me calmer. 

" La ferme Ashton tu penses pas que t'en à assez fait aujourd'hui ? " 

Sur cette question sans doute rhétorique je quittai la chambre pour me diriger vers la mienne avec la certitude que une bonne fois pour toute j'ai bel et bien foutue ma vie en l'air.


	3. Chapitre 2

La vie au quotidien sera sans doute plus compliquée maintenant, et c'est uniquement ma faute et celle de personne d'autre. Tout ce qu'il fallait que je fasse c'est d'être gentille et souriante mais il faut croire que même ça c'est plus possible pour moi. 

Je suis pas fière de ce que j'ai fais pour en arriver là ou je suis aujourd'hui. J'ai laissé tomber et même blessé des gens qui comptaient pour moi juste pour connaître le succès. Je mérite pas d'avoir les garçons dans ma vie. 

L'occasion qui m'as permit d'être ici aujourd'hui est un rare phénomène que personne ne pourrait refuser.   
Toujours j'avais aimer chanter mais je le prenais jamais au sérieux. Je savais que j'avais du talent mais je refusais de participer à des émissions de télé-crochet. Si un jour j'allai réussir je voulais le faire par mes propres moyens. Une de mes meilleures amies, elle était prête à tout et à réussi à me convaincre de faire un duo avec elle à un festival local. La rumeur courait qu'une maison de disque envoyait un dénicheur de talents mais j'y croyais pas donc je suis aller chanter. À la fin de notre prestation on nous à pris à part. On s'était fait repérer, nous des simples adolescentes qui selon nous n'avais pas grand chose de plus à offrir que n'importe autre dans la salle ce jour là.   
Une fois qu'on discutait de choses sérieuses on nous à expliqué qu'ils ne nous voulaient pas en duo c'est tout simplement alors qu'on s'est présenté à eux en tant que soliste. Pour moi ça à marché mais pas pour mon amie. Elle s'appelait Alexa et elle contrairement à moi elle s'apprête à partir à la fac tandis que je fais tout ce dont elle à toujours voulu. Elle m'as jamais parlé depuis. Je lui ai envoyé des centaines de messages de mails et de textos, j'ai demandé aux garçons de la suivre sur twitter j'ai cherché à la joindre par le biais d'autres amies mais elles ont refusés et ont fini par me lâcher à leur tour. J'ai plus personne aujourd'hui. Dans mon ancienne ville je suis considérée comme une voleuse, une traîtresse. C'est plus dur à porter que ce qu'il paraît. Personne sait tout ça. Pas même mes parents. Quand je ne leur parle pas de mes anciennes amies j'utilise comme prétexte d'être trop occupée. Ils y croient, ça marche. Peu à peu mes parents me délaissent aussi, ou est ce moi qui les délaisse ? Je ne sais pas trop mais je sens qu'avec chaque coup de téléphone il y a de moins en moins de mal à dire « au revoir » . 

Les garçons savent sans doute ce que je ressens mais pourtant je ne me confie pas à eux. C'est comme si j'avais peur ou honte de la situation Alexa. J'ai envie de pouvoir retrouver ma vie d'avant et mes amis d'avant parfois. Tout était plus simple à l'époque, plus évidant. Je me levais le matin, j'allais au lycée et puis je me couchais et le lendemain la journée d'avant se reproduisait. C'était simple. Si j'avais su j'aurai profité des moments précieux de la vie quotidienne qui me manquent aujourd'hui. 

Heureusement je ne suis pas entièrement coupée de mon ancienne vie. Il reste une personne à qui je peux parler. Un garçon, Nathan. On se connaît depuis qu'on à onze ans et on était même en couple à une époque. Aujourd'hui c'est le seul qui voit à travers la façade de Anna la chanteuse pour voir Anna la personne. On s'appelle régulièrement et c'est le seul semblant de réalité qu'il me reste. Entendre sa voix fais remonter tant de souvenirs. Nathan est un garçon extraordinaire que ce soit physiquement ou moralement. Il est grand et à les cheveux châtains foncés à la manière de ceux de Liam. Ses yeux marron et vert portent une telle profondeur et sa voix est à tomber par terre. En plus d'être parfaitement beau il est compréhensif et attentionné. Il prend soin à aider les autres et il ne juge jamais personne, c'est sans doute ces qualités qui le permettent de rester proche de moi. 

Il reste encore quelques minutes avant que tout le monde aille au lit, je décide d'aller parler à tout le monde et m'excuser pour mon comportement . Je veux recommencer, prendre des nouvelles bases avec eux et me faire à nouveau des amis, je veux pas rester seule. 

Je m'avance pour toquer sur la porte de la loge des 5 britanniques et je tombe sur Harry qui ouvre la porte la seconde avant que j'y parvient. 

« Oh Anna ! J'allais justement venir te parler, ça va ? 

Ouais ! Ouais ça va merci, moi je venais justement m'excuser pour mon comportement et proposer qu'on parle un peu. 

« Alors comme ça tu parles ? « Le bouclé me regardait les yeux pleins d'humour pendant que ma timidité prenait le dessus et transformais mes joues en une couleur rouge vive. Je n'osais même pas parler donc Il continua à ma place. «On veut juste que tu te sentes bien tu sais ? Personne veut te voir seule et triste, les seuls moments qu'on à passé avec toi sont sur scènes. On connaît Anna la chanteuse mais on veut tous connaître Anna » 

Je pris une grande inspiration et pris mon courage à deux mains pour apprendre à connaître Harry, et surtout que lui apprenne à me connaître.   
«Vas y, je suis tout à toi demande moi ce que tu veux ! » 

« Ce que je veux ? Alors voyons, Ton pays préféré ? 

-  « L'Australie, j'ai été y a deux ans et c'est génial comme pays. »   
«Ton plat préféré ?   
-« j'aime tout, tu peux pas me demander de choisir ce serait trop dur.  
«Bonne réponse ! Ta chanson préférée de nous et puis des 5sos ?

« dur aussi, des 5sos c'est Wherever you are parce qu'elle me rappelle quelqu'un et de vous c'est You and I parce que je rêverai qu'un jour quelqu'un me la chante juste pour moi. »  
« C'est ma préférée aussi. »   
Pendant un moment Harry me regarde droit dans les yeux et j'ai cru pendant un court instant qu'il m'aurait embrassé mais heureusement le moment fit brisé par les 5sos qui quittaient le lieu où on avait précédemment tous été réuni pour rejoindre leurs chambres respectives.   
Je décide aussi que je devais aller me coucher car il est tard et on doit partir à 5h30 demain matin, la journée va être longue sachant qu'on fais deux concerts à guichets fermés.   
Je me dirige tranquilement vers ma chambre d'hotel un peu plus loin dans le couloir pour y découvrir une tête familière postée devant la porte de ma chambre.   
"Ah t'es enfin là, je t'ai cherchée partout"   
l'émotion et la surprise me surmontent d'un coup et sans réellement savoir ce que je fais je cours dans les bras de cette personne qui avait fais un gros chemin juste pour me voir, pour que je puisse le serrer dans mes bras.


	4. Chapitre 3

«Nathan qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?  T'es pas censé commencer la fac là ? » 

« Si mais j'ai laissé tomber, je vais commencer l'année prochaine pour l'instant j'ai envie de voyager et avant de quitter le pays j'ai fais un petit détour pour venir te voir, te dire au revoir » 

« Au revoir ?  Mais tu viens juste d'arriver ? »   
« Je suis juste venu te dire au revoir j'ai pas dit que je restais. Je suis désolé je sais que ta l'impression que ta perdu tout le monde mais tu me perdras jamais de toute façon j'ai croisé un gars qui bosse avec toi, l'irlandais il à l'air sympa, c'est lui qui m'as fait rentrer... » 

«Mais tu vas ou tu vas vivre de quoi ? »  
« je pars travailler les champs en Australie pendant 8 mois. »   
«L’Australie ! Mais c'est à l'autre bout de la planète !! ... »   
«Tu vas pas aux états unis dans quelques mois ? Tu vas bien partir toi aussi. Tu peux être triste et tu peux me dire que tu vas me manquer mais ta pas le droit de me détester parce que moi je suis le seul qui t'as pas détesté quand t'es partie ! »  
« ta raison, ta raison t'es le seul qui me reste. Je suis pas en colère je suis triste de te perdre à toi aussi c'est tout. »   
«tu me perds pas, je te le promets, jamais je t'abandonnerais Anna, jamais. » 

Après ces paroles qui tentaient de me rassurer on se dirigea vers ma chambre , on à discuté et bu toute la nuit jusqu'à ce que Nathan doive partir à 6h le lendemain matin. On à profité de nos derniers instants pour parler d'avant, de maintenant et du futur. Une dernière soirée avec lui m'as fait un bien fou. Il m'as calmée et je me sens moi même à nouveau. Moi même mais avec un vide croissant creusé par son départ. Même avec Nathan à l'autre bout de la planète je m'en sortirai, tout ira bien et je deviendrai une femme sereine et bien dans son corps, son esprit et son environnement. J'en suis déterminée.   
Sur ses pensées et sous la douce lumière du soleil levant je me couche enfin avant d'affronter cette journée un peu plus tard. 

*************** 

*toc toc*

« Anna ! Anna t'es là ? » 

L'accent chantant de Niall résonnais dans ma tête et la lumière vive de cette matinée me brûlait les yeux. Tout semblait amplifié, j'avais rarement eu la gueule de bois mais assez pour savoir que celle ci était puissante. Niall continuait de toquer et de crier à travers la porte et je n'ai d'autres choix que de me lever et de prendre cette journée de plein fouet. J'ouvre la porte et un Niall assez énervé se tenait là devant moi. 

 

«Tu fais quoi on est censé être au restaurant on à un rendez vous avec le management » 

«On est le 15 ? » 

« Oui, on est le 15 et tu as déjà du retard alors nettoie ton visage et mets une tenue sobre ta cinq minutes et pas une de plus. »   
«ça va ça va t'es pas mon père, j'arrive. »   
«Ouais ta raison Anna je suis pas ton père je devrai pas devoir venir te chercher comme ça, tu nous à si bien rappelée l'autre soir que t'es pas une enfant alors tu devrais pas avoir besoin de ce genre de mesures . » 

«Désolé mais j'ai la gueule de bois. » 

«Quoi t'es bourrée !?  Anna on à une réunion importante et t'es bourrée !! »   
« désolé juste retourne toi que je mette ma robe »   
Niall se retourna et s'appuya d'une main sur le mur pour y faire face tandis que je me glissai dans une robe noire simple mais sophistiquée pour partir vers notre réunion. Je fis rapidement une queue de cheval et mis un peu de rouge à lèvres, d'eye liner et de mascara. Je pris mon sac à main et fit signe à Niall, on part vers le restaurant qui se situe en face de l'hôtel pour cette fameuse réunion. 

************** 

« Ah Anna vous êtes enfin là, merci Niall.  Asseyez vous je vous prie » 

pendant quelques secondes mon corps hésita avant de s'asseoir, devant moi et Niall se dressait le pdg de notre maison de disques, Simon Cowell. Simon Cowell c'est un peu le patron des patrons de mon patron, c'est le grand chef il a droit de vie et de mort sur les « talents » de la maison de disque, sur nous. Je sais pas si c'est seulement moi mais j'ai un peu peur de ce grand patron et de surtout pourquoi on est là j'imagine que peu importe ce qu'il va nous annoncer ça doit être important. 

«Bon les jeunes cette tournée ? » 

Les garçons répondirent tous de façon plus enjoués les uns que les autres tandis qu'à mon habitude je gardais le silence. 

« Et vous Anna ? Je vous entends jamais, tout ce passe bien pour vous ? » 

«Géniale , tout se passe bien. Tout le monde est génial le courant passe bien et je suis ravie d'être ici, croyez moi je me rends compte de la chance que j'ai Monsieur. » 

«Appelez moi Simon, Je suis content que le courant passe bien, j'ai un projet à vous proposer. » 

Autour de la table les garçons se regardaient et interrogeaient sur ce que pouvait bien être ce projet. Le premier à donner son opinion même avant de connaître le projet fut Louis : 

«Mais on nous avait dit que cette année on aurait rien de plus que la tournée. J'ai prévu des trucs avec ma copine et avec ma famille ça va nous prendre beaucoup de temps. » 

«Je suis désolé mais il n'y aura plus de pause entre l'Angleterre et L’Europe.  Et ça va vous demander beaucoup de travail supplémentaire mais croyez moi ça va vous plaire et vous le regretterez pas sinon j'aurai jamais dit que vous le feriez. » 

Dans ma tête je suis sur le point de faire une crise, comme tout le monde j'imagine. On nous retire un mois de vacances, ce qui veut dire qu'on va devoir travailler 4 mois d'affilé. Ce projet a intérêt à en valoir la peine. 

« Alors je vais vous expliquer, les garçons vous vous souvenez du Ghana en 2013 ? » 

«Comment vous voulez qu'on oublie, je pourrai jamais oublier ce que j'ai vu là bas. » Zayn semblait perplexe et mélancolique à l'annonce d'un éventuel rapport entre ce mystérieux projet et leur précédent voyage au Ghana. 

«  eh bien l'assosciation aimerait que vous les représentiez encore une fois, vu que vous avez vendus des millions et générés des millions de livre sterlings vous êtes leur premier choix mais ils voulaient un duo c'est tout naturellement que j'ai proposé qu'Anna vous rejoigne, ça va permettre de la faire connaître à tout le monde. Alors vous en dîtes quoi ? Vous êtes rassurés maintenant ? » 

La pièce se faisait silencieuse, les uns soupiraient tandis que les autres se regardaient en attendant que quelqu'un parle, que quelqu'un brise ce silence. Pour changer je me lance. 

«Je suis d'accord, je suis ravie de faire ça, aider les gens dans le besoin, je peux pas dire non » 

« Et on va retourner au Ghana ? » Harry semblait curieux de savoir s'il allait pouvoir retourner au Ghana. Pendant une de nos rares conversations il m'avait confié que c'était un de ses endroits préférés et qu'il voulait tant y retourner pour aider les gens et voir si il avait réussi à un peu changer les choses avec sa participation l'an passée. 

« Oui vous y retournez, vous allez pouvoir voir ce qui à changé depuis votre dernière visite et montrer qu'on à encore besoin de dons, que les gens ont continuellement besoin d'aide. Vous allez également réaliser un challenge pour l’association, vous allez participer à une grimpe du mont Kilimandjaro en Tanzanie » 

Ok je me sens un peu moins partante soudainement mais c'est pour la bonne cause. C'est donc pour ça qu'on aura pas de vacances dans deux mois parce qu'on part aider des gens et gravir une montagne. Autant que ça risque d'être dificile dans tous les sens du terme ce sera sans doute les plus beaux moments de ma vie jusqu'à présent. Tout juste après l'excitation de notre participation je pense aux 5 sos. Comment on va leur annoncer que nous on fais ça et pas eux. Ça me semble assez injuste, je sais qu'ils auraient adorés. Vivre tous les jours avec eux et puis partir un mois en Afrique avec les cinq 1D mais pas les 4 5Sos ça va être étrange au début.


	5. Chapitre 4

En rentrant à l'hôtel on doit immédiatement faire nos valises pour notre prochain départ. Il y à des moments où j'ai l'impression que ma vie est une longue succession de départs et d' « au revoir ».   
Il y a des moments comme ça ou j'en ai tellement marre de faire mes valises puis de les défaire et ainsi de suite. 

Quand j'ai enfin terminée et que je prends une seconde pour vérifier que tout est bien dans ma valise, en inspectant la salle de bain on toque à ma porte. Sans doute comme d'habitude j'ai du prendre trop de temps. 

Quand j'ouvre la porte c'est Ashton qui se dressait devant devant moi. Il avait pas l'air bien, il avait du apprendre la nouvelle de notre voyage par le biais d'un des autres garçons ou du management.   
Mais de toute façon je vois pas en quoi ça le préoccuperais. Pour changer ce fut moi qui entame la conversation. 

«ça va pas on dirait que ta vu un mort ? » 

«Non, mais je voulais juste voir si t'avais pas besoin d'un coup de main ? » 

«Ashton Irwin c'est la pire excuse que j'ai jamais entendu de ma vie ! Qu'est ce que y a vraiment ? » 

«Suis dégoûté de pas pouvoir venir avec vous en Afrique. Suis dégoûté que vous partez tous si loin pendant que nous on va rester ici comme des cons. » 

«Si j'avais pu tu sais... »   
«Je sais. Je sais mais t'y peux rien ,t'es comme moi, t'es juste un poulain, t'as pas d'avis t'es juste des sous, un paquet de dollars ou d'euros ou autres qui nourrissent les demandes démesurés des grands patrons comme Cowell. J'ai envie de tout plaquer parfois tu sais. De partir un jour sans rien dire à personne, m'acheter une maison tranquille sur la côte Australienne et vivre ma vie. Toi aussi non ? Je le vois bien que t'es pas bien ici ? » 

Ashton touchait un point sensible, suis je réellement bien ici ? Suis je vraiment à l'aise ici ? J'en sais rien en fait mais je vais pas tout quitter je pourrai jamais partir, j'ai fais trop de sacrifices pour en arriver là alors jamais j'arrêterai, au jour d'aujourd'hui ma seule préoccupation c'est d'être la meilleure, d'être meilleure que tous. 

«Anna ? Alors t'aimerais ? » 

«Non, non en fait. J'ai changé et perdu tant de choses pour en arriver là alors je pourrai jamais m'arrêter, enfin pas pour le moment en tout cas » 

«Et si tu trouvais quelqu'un avec qui partir ? » 

«Je cherche pas alors ça m'étonnerai que je trouve » 

«Tu sais on dit que ce genre de choses ça vient toujours quand on s'y attends le moins... Bon je te laisse ta besoin de finir, on se voit plus tard ? » 

« ouais à plus ! » 

Ashton est réellement bizarre en ce moment je comprends pas d'où ça sort. Pendant trois mois je bosse avec ces 9 garçons tous les jours et je passe presque inaperçue et d'un coup je semble être le truc dont tout le monde parle. La fille qui intéresse tout le monde, je comprends vraiment pas pourquoi étant donné que j'ai strictement rien changé pour qu'ils s'intéressent à moi. 

Enfin bref, je vois que j'ai rien laissé dans ma chambre d'hôtel alors je boucle ma valise et pars rejoindre les garçons et l'équipe en bas dans le hall. Niall, Louis et Luke sont les seuls présents pour l'instant. Je vais m'installer avec eux et la conversation tourne assez rapidement vers le sujet du moment, vers moi. 

«Anna, pendant que t'es là je peux te demander un truc ? » Luke me regardait les yeux écarquillés et il semblait un peu hésitant.   
«Ouais ce que tu veux » 

«Si jamais tu devais choisir un mec pour devenir ton copain ici, tu choisirais qui ? » 

«Luke, on avait dit on en parlait pas ! » Niall le regardait un peu en colère mais sans plus, je me demandais bien de quoi il parlait. 

«Non, Niall la ferme je veux savoir aussi, laisse faire Luke » 

«Euh c'est un peu bizarre comme question et j'ai peur de vous décevoir mais j'ai pas envie d'un copain en ce moment et puis j'ai des vues sur personne ici. »   
Ils me regardaient bizarrement, attendant le reste comme si ma réponse était ouverte à une suite alors que je n'avais réellement rien à ajouter. 

«Salut »   
Harry se dressait derrière moi et depuis peut être un petit moment, je ne peux seulement me demander si c'est pas Ashton ou Harry qui à pas demandé aux autres si j'avais pas des sentiments pour l'un deux, ou encore quelqu'un d'autre. Me coupant dans ma réflexion Harry s'installa à côté de moi en attendant les autres. 

«On a essayé de t'arranger un coup mec mais ça à pas marché, la prochaine fois peut être »   
Louis regardait Harry un air mi moqueur et mi sincère. Sentant la croissante ambiguïté les 3 premiers garçons trouvent des excuses et puis s'évaporent dans le hall du grand hôtel qu'on allait plus tarder à quitter. 

Dès qu'on fut tous les deux je regardai Harry cherchant des explications : 

«Alors, arranger un coup, explique moi un peu tout ça ? » 

«C'est pas comme ça tu sais. Juste que on sait tous que Ashton à un énorme béguin pour toi alors je voulais savoir si tu ressentais les mêmes choses que lui pour pas me ridiculiser en te demandant de sortir avec moi. » 

«Et qu'est ce qui te dit que j'ai pas menti » 

Harry me regardait droit dans les yeux et je savais qu'il croyait pas ce que je venais de dire, il avait raison je n'avais pas de sentiments pour Ashton , mais pas pour lui non plus, je vois pas pourquoi il est si confiant que j'accepterai de sortir avec lui. 

«Je sais que ta pas de sentiments pour lui et je pense que t'en à pas pour moi non plus mais avec le temps ça peut se développer, tu me plaît beaucoup Anna. Vraiment et je voudrais beaucoup qu'on se donne une chance, si ça donne rien on arrêtera... » 

«Harry je veux pas sortir avec toi. C'est pas que je t'aprécie pas mais comme tu l'as dit je n'ai pas de sentiments pour toi, peut être qu'avec le temps j'en aurai mais aujourd'hui non, je prèfère que pour l'instant on reste amis, crois moi c'est mieux pour tout le monde. J'ai envie de faire de mal à personne y compris moi même. J'ai trop souffert pour recommencer dans une nouvelle histoire je suis pas prête. » 

«Quand tu le seras fais moi signe ? » 

« pas de souci » 

On se regarda puis instinctivement je l'ai pris dans mes bras, ça fait du bien de prendre quelqu'un dans ses bras, je l'aurais jamais cru mais en fait je l'aime bien. Mais je refuse qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit entre nous, c'est trop dangereux trop de gens sont concernés. 

À peine quelques secondes après on se retournait pour découvrir l'intégralité de l'équipe en train de nous attendre de l'autre côté du hall. On se lève on part les rejoindre et on prends une nouvelle fois la route, mais on reste en Angleterre alors c'est pas si grave. 

 

À l'arrivé dans la prochaine ville on arrive directement à l'arène. On répète puis place au concert. Comme d'habitude je passe en premier. C'est moi qui ai le boulot difficile de chauffer la salle. Le public est souvent très réceptif mais il n'es pas là pour moi. C'est quand même une chance, à chaque concert de plus en plus de gens connaissent les paroles de mes chansons. Ce soir ne fait pas exception pendant mon passage d'une demi heure les spectateurs criaient mon nom et j'ai même repéré deux ou trois pancartes de fans. C'était un bon spectacle. Vivre ce genre de concert c'est ce qui me rappelle qu'avant tout je suis ici pour chanter et que c'est ce que j'aime par dessus tout. La musique est mon premier amour et sera sans doute le dernier. Personne pourra jamais me détourner, personne.


	6. chapitre 5

*Après tournée, retour voyage en Afrique * 

 

«Ashton Attends !! » 

« Anna, t'es plus rien pour moi, plus rien » 

Il est parti, il est réellement parti. Pourquoi j'ai fais ça. Soudainement tout est flou, tout à l'air d'être une erreur. Depuis qu'on s'est vu pour la dernière fois trop de trucs ont changés mais je devais lui dire, je devais lui dire avant que tout le monde lui dise, ou avant qu'il l'apprenne par la presse ou twitter ou autre chose que moi. Ce qui rends Ashton dans cet état là, c'est moi. Et j'ai fais une chose que j'aurais peut être pas du, je suis tombée amoureuse. Du moins je le crois. Avant de revenir tout paraissait plus clair et plutôt bien, puis j'ai vu Ashton, je lui ai tout avoué et maintenant tout est de nouveau flou. Tout est comme avant de partir. Quand on s'est dit au revoir après le dernier concert, «Attends moi, moi je t'attendrai, je t'attendrai toujours » Ce que m'avait dit Ashton ce soir là me paraît tellement loin maintenant. À partir de quand est tout devenu si compliqué ? Niall entre d'un coup dans ma chambre d'hôtel sans toquer, il était rouge, rouge de colère et portait un air choqué sur son visage. 

«Anna il s'est passé quoi là avec Ash ? » 

«Rien, je veux pas en parler là, tu veux pas me parler d'autre chose là ? » 

«Non, non on va parler de ça, et tu vas me dire pourquoi Ashton vient de quasiment détruire sa chambre d'hôtel devant moi et plusieurs autre personnes comme si c'était Hulk ? » 

«Je lui ai dit que j'avais choisi. Que j'avais fais mon choix et que c'était pas lui. Il est devenu tout blanc et j'ai , j'ai cru qu'il allait , qu'il allait péter un câble et il à commencé à hurler et puis il a voulu partir, j'ai voulu le retenir mais il m'as dit que j'étais plus rien pour lui... » 

«Harry » 

«Quoi ? Quel est le rapport là Niall ? » 

«Harry ou est Harry ? » 

C'est là que j'ai compris ce qu'impliquais Niall, Ashton allait essayer de trouver Harry, personne n'avait envie qu'Harry finisse comme la chambre à Ashton.   
Niall et moi nous regardions et fonçons hors de la chambre à grande vitesse pour tenter de trouver Harry avant Ashton, avant qu'Ashton face quelque chose que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose de regrettable. Le premier endroit vers lequel on se dirige est la chambre de Ashton, voir 'il était revenu ou si encore Harry avait fais la bêtise d'aller dans cette chambre. En arrivant on trouve juste le autres 5sos, Louis et Zayn et le manager de la tournée Paul, inutile d'ajouter que ce dernier était rouge de colère face au comportement collectif. Avant que j'eus le temps de prononcer quelconque défense Paul m'as prise par le bras et m'as traînée dans une chambre voisine. À la découverte de cette prochaine chambre je fus mi soulagée mi confuse. Harry et Ashton se trouvaient assis au milieu de la chambre séparés par l’entraîneur sportif, Jarvis et la coiffeuse Lou qui avait l'air paniquée et de pas trop savoir ce qu'elle pouvais faire pour empêcher les deux jeunes de partir dans une bagarre.   
Ashton regardait le sol et Harry se passait la main dans les cheveux. Les deux regardaient ensuite vers Paul qui s'est lui ensuite tourné vers moi exigeant des explications. 

«Paul c'est pas de sa faute elle les à pas demandé de se battre tu sais. »   
Lou me défendait, je pense qu'en tant que femme elle se rendait compte à quel point la situation était gênante et qu'elle non plus n'aurait pas voulu partir dans ce genre d'explications devant des gens que ça ne concerne pas. 

«J'en ai rien à faire quelqu'un doit m'expliquer et venant d'eux je veux rien entendre, Anna, Parle ,explique moi cette situation , pourquoi ces deux abrutis en sont venus aux mains ? » 

Je prends une grande inspiration et me prépare psychologiquement, Harry me regarde et me fis un signe « ok » de la tête, je me lance dans mon explication.   
«Avant de partir en Afrique, je savais que les deux garçons avaient des sentiments pour moi. Au début je me suis dit que je me mettrais pas en couple pour justement éviter ce genre de situation, Avant de partir Ashton est venu me voir et m'as demandé de clairement faire un choix, Harry m'as dit la même chose, en Afrique il s'est passé des choses et Harry et moi avons décidé de nous mettre en couple. Aujourd'hui je l'ai dis à Ashton et il l'as mal pris. J'ai rien d'autre à ajouter. » 

«T'avais dit que tu ferais rien là bas, que t'attendrais au moins de revenir. Je pensais que peut être tu me choisirais pas mais ce genre de coup je le voyais pas venir, surtout pas de la part d'un de mes meilleurs amis, Anna toi je pourrai te pardonner mais Harry jamais, j'arrive pas à croire que t'ai fais un coup pareil. C'est vraiment bas. Je te voyais pas comme ça mec. » 

«Ash s'il te plaît, j'avais pas envie de te faire du mal mais c'est pas si simple que ce que tu penses, si je pouvais t'expliquer je te jure je le ferai... » 

«Anna j'ai pas vraiment envie d'entendre le récit de votre histoire d'amour tu sais. Ça m'intéresse pas. Paul c'est bon je suis calmé je peux partir ? » 

«Ouais Ashton vas y. Anna et Harry vous pouvez y aller aussi c'est bon. Encore un truc comme aujourd'hui et c'est hôtel séparés jusqu'à la fin de la tournée. Tout le monde à compris ? » 

« Laisse Paul il ont tous compris, Anna tu viens avec moi on va commencer à te préparer pour ce soir ? » 

Je regardai Lou et acquiesça avec un signe de la tête tout le monde sorts de la pièce en silence.   
Lou et moi nous dirigeons vers ma chambre ou elle va me préparer pour ce soir, mes cheveux prennent un temps fou alors on commence alors qu'on à même pas quitté l'hôtel. Quand on arrive dans ma chambre je m'installe sur une chaise et Lou commence à travailler mes cheveux, elle coupe un peu et redonne un peu de vie à mess cheveux abîmés par le voyage en Afrique. J'ai pas trop l'esprit à parler alors je reste dans le silence, Quand Lou s'en vas je me retrouve seule et sans les impositions à répétition d'Ashton je me sens encore plus seule que jamais. Je suis revenue à la case départ tout le monde m'ignore. Même mon « copain » ne viens pas voir si je vais bien. Pour faire bonne image je sors parler à Harry dans sa chambre. Une conversation nous attendait.   
Quand je toque à la porte il m'ouvre tout de suite, comme s'il m'attendait.   
Il me fis signe de m’asseoir sur le lit et donc je m’exécute. Sans plus tarder Harry entame la conversation. 

«Je suis désolé Anna, je pensais vraiment pas que ça allait se passer comme ça, si j'avais su j'aurai jamais accepté de le faire. » 

«Tu savais pas c'est pas grave » 

«Si je savais ce qu'il ressentait pour toi, on le savait tous. Il y croit vraiment en plus, le voir comme ça ça me fais chier honnêtement. » 

«Mets toi à ma place. Moi je sais que j'aurais jamais fais ça. Si on nous avait pas forcé ça aurait pas été pareil tu sais ? » 

«Je sais, mais tu le vois réellement comme ça ? Cette relation pour toi c'est rien qu'une obligation, qu'une facette de ton job ? » 

«Oui et non. J'ai pas envie de vivre comme ça. Une relation publique c'est pas ce que je veux et pourtant on nous force à faire croire devant les yeux de la planète que c'est l'amour fou et que malgré la célébrité on à trouvé l'amour et tu connais la suite du discours. » 

«Mais moi je t'aime. En vrai. Pas devant les médias, pas pour le label, pour nous. Moi je t'aime pour toi et c'est personne qui me force à éprouver ça Anna. Mets toi à ma place je dois faire semblant d'être au plus heureux dehors et une fois derrière des portes fermées je suis en train de souffrir à cause de ça. » 

«Moi aussi je souffre. » 

«Autant qu'on souffre ensemble » 

Il se dirigea vers moi et me prends dans ses bras. L'étreinte dure et dure longtemps. Il me chuchota à l'oreille que « tout va bien se passer, ça finiras bien » Si seulement j'avais pu le croire. 

Lors de cette réunion tout à changé. On nous avait demandé de revenir d'Afrique en couple. L'histoire serait qu'on avait vécu des choses là bas que personne ne pouvait comprendre et que on s'était rendu compte qu'on s'aimait. Malheureusement ça aurait pas pu tomber à un pire moment. Ashton venait de me dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il venait de me demander de choisir, lui ou Harry. Ils ont choisit pour moi. Que je le veuille ou non ce serait Harry en tout cas du point de vue médiatique oui. Personne sait que c'est bidon, pas même le personnel de tournée ou les autres garçons, Juste notre directeur de relations publiques, le chef de la maison de disques Harry et Moi. Il y à aucun échappatoire. Faire semblant d'être en couple fais désormais partie de notre quotidien eu importe que ça fasse du mal à quelqu'un, ils s'en foutent ça. Ils s'en foutent tous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut, en espérant que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Si quelqu'un suit réellement cette fiction faites moi signe et dites moi ce que vous en ensez ça me ferait réellement plaisir. Merci d'avoir lu! x


	7. chapitre 6

Ce matin le réveil n'était pas facile. J'avais perdu l'habitude de devoir me lever à 6h pour me déplacer vers une nouvelle ville pour un nouveau concert. Bien sur étant maintenant en Europe on a beaucoup plus de chemin à faire qu'avant. On à un nouveau bus plus spacieux et les arrangements de voyages ont changés, dans le bus 1 voyagent Michael, Calum, Louis et Zayn. Le bus 2 se compose de Liam, Luke, Ashton et Paul le manager de la tournée et dans le troisième bus je voyage avec Niall, Harry et Lou la coiffeuse accompagné de sa fille Lux. Les autres bus se compose de membres de l'équipe.  
Personne se parle vraiment le matin on rentre tous dans nos bus et on s'installe dans un coin douillet comme une couchette ou un bout de canapé. Pour maintenir notre image de couple avec Harry on se tient la main sur le chemin du bus et une fois dans le bus on s'installe dans une même couchette alors que normalement je suis la première à réclamer la solitude le matin. 

Une fois installés dans notre couchette je ne cherche même pas à calculer ce que fais Harry mon emploi du temps est clair, je vais dormir. Sans même lui poser de question je me tourne quitte à avoir le dos tourné vers lui et je commence à m'endormir. Le sommeil viens vite, je suis crevée la journée de hier était horrible, épuisante physiquement et au niveau émotionnel aussi.   
Quelques heures plus tard les vibrations de mon portable me réveillent. La première chose que je remarque après le fait que mon téléphone sonne est le bras de Harry autour de ma taille et sa mâchoire collée à mon front. Il à du oublier que nous ne sommes pas réellement en couple. Une fois que je me suis débattue pour me libérer de son étreinte et qu'il soit également réveillé je me glissai hors de la couchette pour répondre à l'appel inconnu qui agitait mon téléphone. 

«Allô » 

«Anna ? C'est toi ? » 

« Oui c'est moi, Nathan ? C'est toi ? Tu vas bien ? Je savais pas si tu allais bien ou pas tu m'as pas donné de nouvelles... » 

«Panique pas je vais bien. Tout va bien. Je voulais juste te demander un truc c'est tout et si tu réponds ce que tu crois que tu vas répondre ce sera la dernière fois que t'entendras parler de moi. » 

«Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?... »

«T'es en couple avec lui ? » 

«Quoi ? » 

«t'es en couple avec lui, oui ou non ? » 

«Oui ... » 

«Je le savais ta changé en fait t'es plus la personne que je croyais, croire que tu tomberais pour ce que cet espèce de loveur à deux balles te dirai j'y crois pas que t'es bête à ce point. Je voulais toujours te connaître Anna mais en fait t'es plus Anna comme avant, t'es juste Anna la chanteuse maintenant . » 

«Nathan attends c'est pas ce que tu crois... » 

Il à raccroché. 

Il à raccroché et j'imagine que ça y est. Tout ce qui me raccrochait à mon ancien monde est détruit. Je ne suis plus que Anna la chanteuse, la personne qui se cachait encore au fond du personnage vient de mourir. Après quelques longues secondes d'immobilité je fonce vers la couchette que je viens de quitter. Harry me regarde les yeux écarquillés, il avait tout entendu. Sans réellement réfléchir je me couchai auprès de lui et m'enveloppais dans le creux de son torse. Sa respiration calme et rassurante calmait le flux rapide et violent de mes larmes. Je ne lui ai rien dit, il ne m'as rien demandé non plus, il était juste là pour moi. Quelques secondes après sachant que Niall et Lou avaient vu la scène téléphonique se dérouler devant eux on décide de sortir de la couchette de se montrer un peu unis, enfin continuer notre jeu de rôle.   
À peine que je sortis de la couchette Niall était dressé devant moi impatient de savoir ce qui c'était passé. Son regard inquiet me force à intervenir pour le prendre loin de Harry et de Lou pour pouvoir lui parler. Il me faut parler à quelqu'un d'autre que Harry parce que il y a tant de choses que je ne peux pas lui confier. On part dans la couchette la plus éloignée du fond du bus là ou se trouvait le canapé et avec le bruit du bus on savait qu'on nous entendrait pas. 

«Anna dis moi ce qui se passe. Tout ce qui ce passe. Je le vois bien que depuis qu'on est rentré ça va mal et ce matin c'était la goutte d'eau, je l'ai bien vu. Parle moi, tu peux tout me dire. » 

 

«Nathan m'as dit que sortir avec Harry montrait à quel point j'ai changé, il à dit que cette Anna lui convenait pas, la Anna qu'il connaissait est morte à ses yeux. » 

«Il faut pas que tu l'écoutes depuis que t'es venue ta pas changée. Et puis il connaît pas Harry il se prends pour qui ? »

«Je sais pas. Je sais plus rien je veux juste pouvoir vivre ma propre vie et faire mes propres choix et qu'on ne me juge pas qu'on ne m'abandonne pas. Depuis six mois tout ce que je fais résulte au fait que je perde quelqu'un que j'aime. J'en ai assez » 

«Ta Harry, puis tu m'as moi aussi. » 

«Toi, je t'ai à toi, Harry c'est plus compliqué. » 

«Anna t'en fais pas si c'est Ashton qui t'inquiète il s'en remettra, Harry t'aime vraiment, je le sais ça fais cinq mois qu'il m'emmerde à me parler que de toi. T'es pas près de le perdre. » 

«Vraiment ? Cinq mois qu'il te parle que de moi ? Je me sens encore pire maintenant. » 

«Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? » 

«Rien, vraiment. Si je te dis un truc tu me promets d'en parler à personne y compris Harry et le reste du groupe et les 5sos et tout le monde ? » 

«Promis » 

«Harry et moi on est pas en couple. C'est un coup monté, de la pub » 

Le blond me regardait perplexe. Ses yeux remplis de questions. J'aurai pas du lui dire ça je le sais. Premièrement parce que j'ai pas le droit et deuxièmement parce que ça le place dans une position gênante. Je suis vraiment une idiote qui ne sait pas tenir sa langue. 

«Comment ça de la pub ? » 

«Le management nous à demandé de se mettre en couple aux yeux du monde pour essayer de me faire plus connaître et faire le buzz autour de nos deux albums et de la chanson pour l’association. Ils disent que c'est un espèce de compte de fée moderne et que ça fais rêver les gens. » 

«Mais ce que je comprends pas c'est pourquoi tu as accepté alors que tu sais que Harry à de réels sentiments pour toi ? » 

«Ils ont dit qu'ils me lâcheraient si je disais pas oui, j'allais dire non Harry à insisté » 

Il me regarde pendant quelques secondes et me prends dans ses bras «moi tu me perdras pas. Même si tu sors avec le plus gros con, je te lâcherai pas Anna. » 

«Merci, je t'adore, vraiment. » 

«Ouais moi aussi je m'adore. » 

«t'es bête » 

«je sais » 

Alors comme ça il avait réussi à me remonter le moral et me faire oublier Nathan. Je sais qu'il sera là pour moi, j'ai confiance en lui et si jamais je le perd je pense que je perdrai une partie de moi. 

Après avoir discuté avec Niall je repars vers le « salon » du bus rejoindre tout le monde. Je me pose tout près de Harry qui m'ouvre ses bras que je puisse me reposer sur lui. Il me fais un tendre bisou sur le front et sans vraiment m'en rendre compte je souris. C'est dans ces petits moments là que je me rends compte que la situation n'es pas si mal que ça.


	8. Chapitre 7

Quand le bus arrive à destination on rentre directement dans l'arène c'est une arène plus petite que d'habitude et pour lequel on ne prévois pas énormément d'artistes donc je partage ma loge avec les one direction tandis que les 5S0S partagent la leur avec les musiciens. Tout le monde s'attends naturellement à voir des petits gestes affectifs de ma part en vers Harry. Ça viens pas. Aujourd'hui je ne peux pas. Pas après ce qui c'est passé ce matin. Perdre Nathan c'est comme si je perdais une partie de moi même. Je scanne la loge et trouve le coin le plus en retrait, un fauteuil dans un coin au fond, je fonce m'installer dedans pour essayer de trouver le sommeil ou juste d'aller sur twitter quelques temps avant d'être appelée a répéter.  
J'ouvre mon iphone et l'appli twitter je fouille à travers mes mentions cherchant des personnes à suivre, des trucs rigolos ou encore voir les dernières rumeurs folles, si on écoute celles du jour on croirait que je suis maniaco-dépressive, fiancée, alcoolique et enceinte et tout à la fois en plus. Génial. 

«Pourquoi tu regardes ces conneries ? » 

Zayn me regardait avec une expression mi moqueuse mi inquiète. 

«Je sais pas. J'avais envie de voir un peu c'est tout. » 

«tu verras il viendra un jour ou tu regarderas plus, t'en aura marre tu sais, ça deviendra lourd et tu te sentiras oppressée. » 

«Super rassurant, merci mec » 

«Non je voulais pas te dégoûter, juste te prévenir, tu me remercieras après. Allez repose toi bien. » 

D'accord, c'était intéressant. Zayn ne m'avait jamais réellement parlé pendant plus de 5 minutes alors les conseils et la prévention je la voyais vraiment pas venir. Mais bon j'imagine que c'est des bonnes intentions. Après cela mon « petit ami » viens me prendre à part pour une soit disant discussion qui doit sans doute servir à faire illusion de notre « grand amour ». Il me mène dans un espèce de placard à balais qu'il ferme à clé, dans le genre suspect il aurait pas pu faire mieux. 

«Anna il faut qu'on parle, c'est pas en train de fonctionner tout ça, ça marche pas entre nous » 

«Harry c'est normal on sort pas ensemble je te rappelle » 

Il me regardait d'un air frustré et lâche un soupir qui exprimait pleinement ses sentiments. 

«Anna y a des moments ou je sais pas pourquoi je suis en train de faire ça tu sais. Je suis là pour toi, je sauve ta carrière et puis rien en retour, t'es tellement égoïste tu t'es même pas arrêtée 3 secondes pour te demander si moi j'allais bien. Si moi ça me plaisait cette situation, t'en à rien à foutre de moi alors je sais pas pourquoi je continue à faire semblant. Si demain moi je dis stop à tout ça tu seras sur le premier train vers ta petite campagne de merde et là peut être que tu te diras que t'aurais du être un peu plus respectueuse envers moi et penser un peu plus aux autres. Et si plus personne entends parler de toi et que tu finis éboueuse au fond de ta campagne peut être que tu l'auras bien mérité.» 

Je suis incapable de répondre, je suis bouche bée. Je la voyais tellement pas venir celle là que rien, je juste rien. Il me regarde espérant une réponse, ou au moins une riposte mais je suis incapable de répondre. Il lâche un dernier soupir, mille fois plus tranchant que le premier et il part en claquant la porte, notre première dispute. La première fois que j'allais devoir m’excuser. Que j'allais devoir aller le voir et lui parler en mettant l'accent sur mes tords. Il fallait que j'avoue que je me servais de lui uniquement à des fins professionnels. C'est même pas ça en plus, c'est bien plus que la bouée de secours qu'il croit être. 

 

****** 

 

Après le concert de retour dans le bus on prends le départ encore et toujours, une longue succession de routes, d'autoroutes continue de rythmer notre emploi du temps effréné. Dans le bus contrairement à d'habitude je décide d'aller me poser dans le coin « canapé » c'est plutôt des banquettes mais bon quelle importance ? Je me pose d'un côté et Harry de l'autre, avant qu'il puisse faire ou dire quoi que ce soit je me lève pour aller le rejoindre, je me pose dans le creux de son bras et m'appuie contre son torse. Il ne dis rien et moi non plus, il attendais que je lui fasse mes excuses, j'avais pas envie. Il fallait bien le faire, et avant que les autres s'installent. Sur ce je me lève et je lui regarde droit dans les yeux. 

«Je suis désolé. Je ne veux en aucun cas te faire du mal, je ne veux pas que ça se passe mal entre nous, tu es quelqu'un que j’apprécie réellement et je veux pas te perdre. » 

Voilà c'était pas si dur que ce que je pensais, tout va mieux se passer maintenant. Harry lui est en train de me regarder d'une façon étrange, un peu comme si il se moquait et un peu comme si il était content. Peut être les deux, ou aucun, je sais pas le lire. Je ne sais pas savoir ce qu'il ressent. Niall entre soudain de façon bruyante dans le bus alors sans y réfléchir à deux fois, Harry prends mon visage dans ses mains et m'embrasse. Je ne sais même pas ce que je ressens à ce moment là. C'est dur à expliquer. Je ne pourrai dire si ce baiser était fondé sur de réels sentiments ou sur un instinct de survie. Je sais pas si je le voulais ou non.  
Une fois qu'on ai repris la route Harry m'a suivi dans notre couchette, on s'est endormi chacun de notre côté sans rien dire. 

****** 

 

«Anna, Anna réveille toi, on bouge réveille toi. » 

Harry déjà prêt et habillé me regardait de l'extérieur de la couchette apparemment j'avais fait la grasse matinée. Peu importe je me lève, je prends un leggins, un gros pull over confortable et mes vans je vais m'habiller dans la salle de bain microscopique du bus et puis c'est reparti pour une journée de concerts, d'interview et de comédie.  
Les répétitions se passent sans aucune ombre au tableau, tout le monde semble content. Je pressens déjà que ça va pas durer, ici on est jamais tous contents trop longtemps.  
Pendant que je me fais coiffer par Lou, à la place de comater et de l'ignorer j'engage la conversation. 

«Hé Lou, dis moi, ça te plaît ton job ? Genre être loin de chez toi et tout ? » 

«J'adore mon job. Je vis un rêve, je m'occupe entièrement de ces 9garçons et puis toi et tout le monde s'entend bien et la paye est très bonne alors oui ça me plaît, pourquoi toi t'es pas contente ? » 

«Si, si je suis contente mais je sais pas, c'est étrange, aujourd'hui il s'est rien passé de mal alors appréhende la fin de la journée. » 

Lou me regarde, et prends une pause dans son travail, elle pose ses outils et se mets à mon niveau  

«Anna, arrête de t’inquiéter ta tout pour toi, tout ce dont rêvent de milliers de filles tu l'as . Si c'est Harry qui t'inquiète t'en fais pas pour lui il me dit tout et il ne vas pas te quitter de si tôt, tu l'obsède. Je l'ai jamais vu comme ça et je l'ai vu avec bon nombre de filles ! Crois moi je sais quand ce garçon est heureux et en ce moment il l'est, et c'est grâce à toi » 

Lou reprenait ces outils et se lançait encore dans le bordel que constituait ma chevelure afin de me rendre présentable. Elle s'occupait de l'extérieur de ma tête tandis que à l'intérieure je venais d'avoir la confirmation que je me déteste. Je rends Harry heureuse ? Non. Il peut pas être heureux avec cette situation il a besoin de savoir que il n'est pas seul a être sincère. Même si c'est peut être encore pire que faire semblant ce soir je vais l'embrasser, je vais lui parler gentille-ment et je vais faire tout ce que je dois faire pour le rendre heureux quitte a être malheureuse a mon tour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Très longtemps que j'avais pas publié une suite j'espère que quelqu'un va venir lire et que ça vous plaira! j'ai aussi crée un twitter pour la fiction donc si il y a des gens qui lisent venez me suivre et on pourra en parler comme ça! @Gonefic1D


End file.
